Here again
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Bella leaves her home of Forks to Phoenix leaving her friends, family and most importantly Edward he best friend that she happens to have a crush on when she comes back everything different she has Jake all her felling about Edward are gone right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first all human story on and off fanfic so sorry if it sucks but I tried. hope you all like it :P love Trix**

**Disclaimer:  
TPFT: nuh uh. I'm not gonna say it  
J.C: Please? (Puppy dog eyes)  
TPFT: Never!  
SM: TPFT doesn't own twilight I do.  
****TPFT:(Pouts)  
****J.C: (Hugs TPFT)  
Bella: Read on me lovelies **

**BPOV **

Here I was again, in an airplane on my way to Port Angeles. It was such along time ago since I've been back. Three years to be exact. I was fourteen when I got the call and I still remember everything that happen that day.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

It was three in the afternoon and I was sitting on the couch in the living room reading, though I don't remember what, when the house phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello Swan residence Bella speaking" I said into the phone

"Bella it's Phil" Phil's moms' husband of three years "Your mom's been in a car accident and she's in the hospital" He told me in a rush of breath. It took a few seconds for me to register what Phil was telling me and when I did. I felt numb.

"I'll be there soon" was all I said before calling a cab, writing dad a note and getting on the plane.

_**~~~End flashback~~~**_

I got in trouble for only leaving a note and forgetting to take my mobile with me, but other than that he just wanted Renee to get better. And she did after a lot of recovery time and I decided to stay with her for a little while.

I had seen her much since I moved down to Forks to live with my dad when I was a year old after the divorce. So I stayed with her for three years and now I'm back in Forks for my junior year. I hadn't realized how much I missed this place.

Okay maybe be not Forks the place, but the people in it, like my dad and my friends, mostly the Cullen's and Hales. There was Esme and Carlisle Cullen-they were like second parents to me-Jasper and Rosalie Hale-they're twins and two of Esme and Carlisle's adoptive kids.

Then there was Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen Esme and Carlisle's other adoptive children. Alice and Edward are seventeen like me and Jasper, Rose and Emmett are eighteen.

There is also Sarah Cullen whom is Esme and Carlisle's biological daughter and she's four now. Edward was the one I missed the most he was my best friend and I was sort of in love with him from fourth grade till last year when I met Jacob Black whom lives in the reservation La Push and was visiting someone in Phoenix when we met and came back down last week.

It's not like I didn't try to call them or get in contact but I was busy and when I wasn't and called their house the line would be busy or no one would pick up. I even tried to get dad to tell them I was here but he always seemed to forget to do it.

Anyway I have to stop thinking about them now. I would be seeing them soon. I was excited and nervous to. I was looking forward to seeing everyone, with some accept ions, and okay just three, Jessica, Tanya and Lauren. They have hated me since the first grade and let's just say the feeling is more that mutual.

The pilot announced our final decent and a few minutes I was in the cold night air of Port Angeles. I saw dad and ran over to him. He engulfed me in his arms hugging me tightly. Me and my dad have never been very affectionate but I haven't seen him in three years, given I did talk to him everyday. I still missed him. I mean what else was I suppose to do?

"I missed you Bells" He said and kissed my forehead grabbing my suitcase

"I missed you too dad" I said "And I'm glad I'm back home" I added smiling at him

"Yeah me too, this place is even more boring while you were gone" He teased. We stopped in front of a black Lamborghini Gallardo Nera. Dad grinned and put the bags in the back.

"You got a new car?" I asked. looking at the car. It didn't seem like the kind of car he would drive he laughed and nodded

"No. you did " He corrected me. He threw me the keys-and by some miracle I caught it-I looked at the car again noticing a necklace with a wooden wolf pendant on it. Jake had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday. And I remembered dad saying he got me a present for my sixteenth but I had to wait till I got back to see it. I squealed.

"You brought me a car for my sixteenth?" I asked shocked. dad nodded. I hugged dad "Thank you so so much" I thanked him

"That's alright. I saw it and remembered you saying you wanted one, so I got it"**(A/N I'm giving Charlie a lot of money just for fun)**he explained

"I have I mentioned you're the best dad in the world?" I asked. he shook his head

"Not lately" he said grinning. I grinned back at him.

"Well you are the best dad in the world" I said to him. He ruffled my hair playfully and we got in the car. I drove and we talked about everything that we could think of. By the time we got home I went straight up to my room, kicked of my shoes and climbed into bed still wearing my clothes, since I couldn't be bothered getting changed. I almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning-well afternoon cause I didn't wake up till 12- I went shopping cause it was Sunday and I didn't have many clothes cause the clothes I had left here are too small for me. I went to Port Angeles and didn't get back home until six-thirty. I put my stuff away and cooked dinner for dad and me then decided to go to sleep early. I ended up reading until at twelve-thirty I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
TPFT: I don't own Twilight  
J.C: Well that was easy  
TPFT: But I own the gorgeous J.C (Clapps)  
J.C:(Rolls his eyes)  
TPFT: On with the story**

**BPOV **

I was woken up by dad yelling up the stairs at me "Bells get up you gonna be late" I groaned but got up.

* * *

An hour later I was showered, dressed-a gray top with crosses on the bottom**(A/N top on profile)**, a denim pleated skirt, a black zipped down cardigan and a pair of white sandals-I still couldn't wear hells without falling over but some of Alice's fashion craziness rubbed off on me. I went down stairs but dad must have gone to work while I was in the shower 'cause the house was empty now. I looked up at the clock and I was gonna be late if I didn't leave in the next two and a half minutes. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door locking it behind me and getting in my car.

I sped most of the way to school and arrived fife minutes early. Everyone watched as my car came in but I didn't regret coming in my new car, I loved it too much. I got out and all eyes landed on me. What's with that? I went to primary school with most of them. I mean I do look different but so do they. I walked into the office and picked up my time-table and I had English first, so I went to my class. The teacher was already there so I gave him my note and thankfully he didn't introduce me to the class. I took my seat at the back and class started.

At the end of class Tanya and her followers Jessica and Lauren came up to me as I put my books in my bag

"Hi I'm Tanya and these are Jessica and Lauren" she said "Do you want us to show you around school?" she asked. Was she serious?

"No I'm good. I'm sure I could find my way around on my own" I assured her. though I wasn't sure why I was assuring them.

"The most popular girls in school are asking you if they can show you around and you say no?" Jessica asked shocked

"If you not friends with us, then you are nobody" Lauren said her voice dripping with venom. I shrugged walking out of the class.

My second hour passed quickly, but I can't say they same about my third because I shared it with Tanya and her followers. And they seemed to have made it their mission to make that hour hell and I'm sure every hour we had together 'cause I wouldn't join their cult.

I walked out of the class when it ended without acknowledging their existence. I put my glasses on-just out of habit living in Phoenix you needed them- I walked to the cafeteria and everything kind of hit all at once and I felt afraid and the feeling of being alone without my friends

. I could fell the stupid, pointless tears falling down my cheeks. What if they had been ignoring my calls on purpose? I could feel rejection. I walked into the cafeteria and all those filling went away when I heard Emmett's booming laugh and all that was left was a craving for one of Emmett's big bear hugs.

I walked up to the table and I could feel the blush creep across my face as everyone stared at me. I walked up to Emmett and he was sitting down so I could easily reach his ear-I was still kind of scared they had been ignoring me on purpose so I only whispered it to him.

* * *

**Edward POV**

The new girl I assumed walked into the cafeteria. And she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her brown hair hung in soft curls to her hips. She wore sunglasses and her hair covered the rest of her face. She wore a gray top , a denim skirt, a black zipped down cardigan and a pair of white shoes, she had perfect curves and you could practically see all the guys in the schools drawl over her.

She came straight up to the table I sat at with my family and I have to admit she mush have some guts to come up to us on her first day. She blushed a beautiful color of red as everyone looked at her walk over here. She walked up to Emmett and whispered in his ear.

I could see wet streaks down her cheeks. Was she crying? I had a sudden feeling that I had to protect her and tell her it was okay. Which seemed weird since I hadn't felt that way about a girl since. Well since. Deep breath... Bella Swan.

Oh god I miss her and the thing that keeps running through my head was that I had never got to tell her I had been in love with her since the third grade because she just left, she didn't even say good-bye. _Stop_. I was on the verge of breaking down. And I couldn't think about her.

_I have a girlfriend now-Tanya-So stop thinking about the girl that broke your hart. _I scolded myself. I focused on Emmett and NG(New Girl) There was a grin on his face, it faulted for a second then grew bigger before her pulled her into his arms holding her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked her in a soft voice. She was defiantly crying now.

"Tanya is a stupid, idiotic bitch and I think the fumes from her hair dye are killing her brain sell" She sobbed "The few she has left anyway " she added and everyone close enough to hear her laughed, accept me

"I would appreciate it you didn't speak about my girlfriend that way" I defended Tanya felling it was sorta my job to. NG looked up at Emmett talking to him to low for me to hear, he said something back to her and now was shaking now and a few seconds later I realized she was laughing?

She looked around herself for a minute and seemed to stop at Rosalie-Emmett's girlfriend-whom was glaring at her. She looked back at Emmett talking to him again, he grinned and nodded. She hugged him tightly before letting go and hugging Rosalie? Whom froze until NG-I wish I actually knew her name-whispered something in her ear.

Rose squealed causing NG to cover her ears, but she was smiling wildly. Rosalie pulled her in again hugging her tightly. Rosalie whispered in NG ear causing her to frown and shake her. Rosalie pouted.

"Fine" NG murmured and stomped her foot causing both Rosalie and Emmett to broke out in laughter

"I...Can't... Believe...You...Stomped...Your...Foot" Emmett said between laughing. NG blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. Then went up to Alice and whispered something in her ear. By the end of it Alice was hugging NG grinning-What was with all the hugging? Did I miss the memo?-'

_'On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?' _the voice seemed to come from NG's pocket. She smiled widely. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hey Jake" She giggled. Jake? There was a pause "Ahha...Right...No...School...Fine...Love you too" she hung up the phone. putting it away.

"Who's Jake?" Alice and Rosalie asked at the same time excitedly. And Emmett asked too only he seemed to wont to kill whom ever it was.

"He's my boyfriend. Jacob Black. I met him in Phoenix. He lives on the Rez, La Push?" She answered but the last part came out as a question, like she wasn't sure if it was right.

Alice looked at me and then over my shoulder, a look of disgust came on to her face and she looked back at NG. I looked over my shoulder just as Tanya wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck-When did I stand up?-then she turned to my family whom where looking at us. as was NG but she looked like she was trying not to laugh again-what is with that?-

"Hey freak" Tanya said to NG? Causing a glare from Alice, Rosalie and even Emmett. NG was facing away from us talking to Alice and Jasper. She just shook her head taking her glasses off and putting the on top of her head.

"Whatever" was all she said and continued talking to Alice and Jasper.

"What are you doing tonight Eddie?" Tanya asked. I was about to tell her not to call my Eddie 'cause I didn't like it. but NG talked before I could.

"His name is Edward not Eddie. He doesn't like being called that it annoys him" She said a matter-of-factly. How did she know that?

"Only Bella ever got away with calling him that" Alice agreed winking at NG. I flinched at Bella's name-okay so I might still love her. Sue me- "Right Edward?" She asked me. Tanya glared at them before turning to me

"They're right" I agreed though I'm not sure how NG knew that and what was with Alice winking at NG? I have a feeling I'm missing something and that no one was gonna tell what.

"You mean that ugly wanna be bitch from Primary school?" Tanya asked angry. I was gonna say something but NG Stepped forward cutting me off.

* * *

**BPOV **

Could she be more of a bitch? She doesn't even realize it's me she talking about. My anger got the better of me and I cut Edward off from whatever he was about to say and just like before. It seemed so small and it angered me so much.

"You shouldn't talk about people when there not here and you should SO not do it while they are standing right in front of you. Especially since you and your followers are probably the only one that think that. But maybe we should go around the cafeteria and ask how many people actually think I'm ugly, a wanna be or a bitch.

"Just because you are doesn't mean you can go around calling everyone else it 'cause you think they're not here to defend them selves" I yelled at her. The cafeteria went dead silent and I realized what I just did "Oops" I said. Emmett came up and gave me a high-five hurting my hand, he was grinning and I couldn't help but smile. What? He's contagious

"Way to let the cat out of the bag Bells" Emmett said still grinning at me.

"Cat? What cat? I don't like cats" I said looking around mocking scared. My eyes landed on Jasper and he pulled me into his chest hugging me tightly "Hey Jazz. I missed you" I said to him-I seemed to be saying I missed you a lot-I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"I missed my little sister too" He said "And a person to talk to after I finally asked Alice out" He grinned down at me.

"When?" I commanded. He laughed and told me it was about a year after I left and I was so over being happy and now I was angry at Alice for not telling me earlier "Mary Alice Cullen why didn't you tell me you and Jazz were going out?" I demanded She rolled her eyes

"Cause I've know you were you for exactly five minutes and you didn't ask" She answered calmly. I rolled me eyes.

"Excuses. Excuses. Excuses" I said

"Speaking of excuses what is your for leaving without a word and not calling me-your sister-to tell me where you were? You could have been dead or anything" She said crossing her arms across her chest. Everyone else seemed interested it the answer too cause the were all staring at me and waiting for my answer.

"Well" I started then took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at Alice but she was looking down. I followed her gaze and it was on my left hand or more importantly the ring on my left hand.

"Ohmigosh. You yell at me for not telling you I'm dating Jazz and _you _didn't tell _me _you were engaged? hypocrite much?" she said grabbing my left hand and examining the ring "It's gorgeous Bella" She gushed

"It's not what you think it's a promise ring" I explained as Rosalie looked at the ring as well. I couldn't help but feel proud of my ring and proud of the man that put it there.

"Bella. Promise rings are just temporary engagement rings" Rosalie informed me and Alice nodded in agreement "I agree with Ali, it's gorgeous" I blushed looking away only to catch the eye of Edward, I smiled at him taking a step forward then stopped.

"If I give you a hug is she gonna bite my head off or something?" I asked only half serious waving at Tanya.

He smiled and shook his head closing the space in between us and pulled my in to his arms crushing me to his chest. I still felt that stupid spark I always felt when he touched me but I pushed it out of my head. I had Jacob and I loved him. Didn't I? Shit.

A few seconds back with Edward and I'm questioning they way I felt about Jake? This can't happen _he_ has a girlfriend. I shook my head pushing the thoughts aside I couldn't feel them. Not now. Not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**TPFT: I don't own twilight  
SM: I Do though  
J.C: But you own me(pouts)  
****TPFT: I know and you're just gorgeous (Huggs J.C)  
****J.C: If I get hugs from you I guess I can handle being owned.  
****TPFT: I also own this story so read pretty please? **

**BPOV**

It's been two months since I got back and everything seemed to go back to normal-well for most things anyway- Me and Edward don't hand out as much as we use too, but that was mostly caused by me being at the La Push a lot and Edward didn't like it there.

I also had a feeling he didn't like Jake all that much. But I couldn't even understand why. Jake's great and he always wants what's best for me and Emmett likes him-well not a lot but enough- Alice doesn't really like him but I'm pretty sure she has alternative motives. And Rose seems to just hate him. Jasper has still never met him but he likes that Jake makes me happy. Though I had been drifting away from him lately cause of school and stuff.

_Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will magically make it true. _Not. The stupid voice in the back of my head told me but I ignored it like I always do.

Edward broke up with Tanya after he found out she was sleeping with Mike Newton. She tried to say it was my falt and Me and Edward were having an affair. I know. If you're gonna lie at least make it some what believable. Me and Edward have hardly even spoken to one another since I got back.

I shook my head. I was so not gonna think about this stupid stuff right now. I care about Edward and all but I was not letting his break up affect me. But as much as I wished for it to be true I also knew in the back of my mind it wasn't and I also wished I had some small amount of warning as to just how much it was.

**EPOV**

We were all sitting in different places of the lounge watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Alice got up and answered it and was back within a few minutes.

"Rosalie I need you" Alice called from the doorway in a really weird voice that I couldn't seem to place. Rosalie nodded and followed Alice out. We continued to watch the movie until Emmett jumped up.

"I'mm gonna see what the girls are doing" Emmett declared.

"I don't think ya should, maybe they wanna be alone" Jasper said

"I think Jazz is right if they wanted us to know what they were talking about they would have the conversation out here" I interjected but he just ignored us both and walked up stairs.

About three minutes later the was a loud crash and a door slam then Alice came into the room and sighed before talking.

"Oh. Wait. Stop Emmett you shouldn't do that" Alice said less than enthusiastically "But since I just couldn't stop him you guys should probably go after him and I'm pretty sure you'll find him in La Push at _Jacobs _house" her voice was really angry when she said Jacobs name. We got up and quickly drove to La Push.

* * *

_ At La Push..._

Emmett was beating the shit out of Jacob by the time we got there. We ran over to them and pulled Emmett off Jacob. With a lot of difficulty I might add.

"Let me the #*$! go. If you ever touch my baby sister again I'll personally put you six feet under you(A lot of cussing)if you even look at her I'll kill you" Emmett yelled. He had a look of pure hatred and disgust on his features. Then he broke down putting his head is his hands and kept muttering something that sounded like 'I failed' over and over again.

About fifteen minutes later Rosalie's Convertible pulled up and Alice and Rose got out. Rosalie came over to Emmett and hugged him tightly and Alice lent against the car.

"You guys should go before Charlie gets here" Alice told us.

"Did you tell him we were here?" Jasper asked concerned. Most likely because Emmett had just beat Jacob unconscious. Both Alice and Rosalie shook their heads.

"No cause you guys weren't none of us were" She said. The honesty in her voice made me have hard time not believing we were never here and I was still standing here "We need to get going"

"Wait. Can someone explain what's going on?" Jasper asked "And why Charlie is coming down here?" He added

"We'll tell you when we get back to the house 'cause if we don't leave now we wont make it unseen by the police" Alice said. Me and Jasper nodded and we all got in separate cars and headed back.

* * *

Back at the house I asked again what happen but she just said to follow her. So we all went up the stairs and into Alice's room and both me and Jasper stopped in the doorway cause laying on the bed was Bella but that's not what stopped us it was the fact that she was covered in bruises and her upper torso was bandaged.

She was asleep and Carlisle was looking her over and every now and then writing something own. I went up to the bad and sat next to it on my knees "What happen?" I asked just above a whisper so I didn't wake her.

"She got two broken ribs and bruises covering half of her body but she'll be okay" Carlisle answered "Physically anyway" He added the last part with a pained expression on his face looking down at Bella. He was worried about her. I'm guessing everyone is given that she's just the kind of person that everyone felt compelled to protect 'cause she was always protecting everyone else.

I felt anger and for the first time today I understood everything that had been going on. Jacob had done this to her. Hurt her. I wanted to kill him. But I also didn't want to leave Bella so I pushed my anger away and decided I will deal with it later.

"Tanya told _Jacob _that you and Bella were cheating with each other and he got mad" Alice explained beyond angry and guilt washed over me. I was all my fault. My beautiful Bella got hurt because of me.

There was a warm hand under my chin pulling head up. I didn't fight it and found myself staring into Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault" She whispered and looked away for a second before looking back at me smiling "I guess this is their very subtle way of giving us privacy" She laughed. I gave her a confused look before looking around the room and everyone was gone.

"How did I not notice that?" I asked shaking my head and looking back at her she was sitting up now and I sat next to her on the bed "It must have been those eyes of yours" I said and she blushed looking down, her hair falling around her face..

I put my hand under her chin and brought it back up then pushed her hair out of her face. she had her eyes closed and I have no idea what came over me.

"I love you" I whispered to her, she opened her eyes and looked at me "And I get it if you don't feel the same way I just-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. they were soft and she tasted sweet.

She pulled away and smiled at me "I love you too" She whispered and that's all it took for me to crash my lips into hers again.

She loved me and she was mine now and I hers. Forever.

_The End_

_

* * *

_My first three shot and I'm sorry but that's about as short as I can make it. Review and tell me if you want a sequel.


End file.
